Order of the Past
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Vicorire finds herself in the Order of the Pheniox with her aunt Ginny and all of her cousins. What is she to do when she if trapped in the summer before her dads fifth year. Not told from Vitoire's POV
1. Prologue

**Hello all you stupid people who think I am the author of Harry Potter which I am not duh**

Prologue

At 12:00 Ginny breezed into Potter Manor and greeted her fiancé with a long lingering kiss.

"Gin look I'm sorry to do this to you" Harry stated "but Bill is bringing all the kids over to play with Teddy in an hour so you will have to take care of Arthur, Fred, Victoire, Dominique, Teddy, and Chelse, they shouldn't be any trouble just put them in the play room on the second floor and they should be good."

"Don't worry Harry I can take care of them and unpack at the same time," Ginny promised "now go before you are late for your Auror meeting."

She kissed him and ushered him out the door before turning to go upstairs to wake her soon to be god-son before his friends came over.

Shortly after that Bill arrived brining with him all the Weasley kids who were all ready to play. In a few hectic minuets she had them all up in the play room and when to the master room to finish unpacking her clothes before she moved in next week after they were married.

An hour later Ginny could swear she heard bumps coming for a room that was not the play room so she went up to check on them. She walked into Harry's private study just in time to be enveloped in a flash of gold light.

When the light cleared she found herself at the wand time of every member of the Order of the Pheniox.


	2. The Past of the Order

**I am no famous writer and do not own the characters**

**The Past Order**

Having gone through a war Ginny had her wand out just as fast but it appeared pointless because she was only one which against 30 witches and wizards, but what she saw next made her freeze because at the front of the pack were Teddy's dead parents, her Fiance, and a mini version of herself standing next to her dead brother.

The silence in the room was broken by Dominique's shout of "Daddy where are your scars" as she ran over to Bill and hugged him, him face went for slightly surprised to stunned as he looked at the small blond girl who was clutching his legs. In less than thirty-seconds all the kids had run over to their parents except Teddy who was just looking stunned.

Molly Weasly's voice was hash but didd not waver,"who are you and why are these children calling my sons dad and who is the boy with the turquoise hair?"

"Look this might sound strange but my name is Ginny Weasley but I am not the one standing next to Fred I am 10 years older and 30 years wiser and more battle worn. The children are Arthur, Fred, Victore, Dominique, and Chelsea Weasley. The boy next to me is Teddy Lupin, no Remus his isn't don't worry," she explained during which Teddy rushed to hug his parents." I think we might need to sleep here until we get back" Ginny stated.

Turning to her mother she we should hurry I need to get back as soon as possible."

Molly glanced at her daughters hand and saw the ring shining there and tears filled her eyes "my baby os getting married soon I can't believe it"

"Mum, believe it because your youngest son has a son and a wife who is pregnant with another."

Ron stopped breathing and his mouth kept flopping up and down as the twins laughed at him, Hermonie who had figured out that Arthur was hers spluttered and turned Weasley red.

"Now if we are lucky Harry will find the smashed time turner in his house and can get us back before I miss my wedding."


	3. Introductions

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Introductions

" The kids are Victoire, Arthur, Fred, Dominique, Teddy, and Chelsea," Ginny explained pointing at each of the youngsters in turn. "Percy is Chelsea's dad."

"Bill it looks like you marry the Veela," the twins teased.

"Do I marry Fleure?" He asked Ginny.

"Yes, you do but I am not telling anyone else who they marry. Now if you excuse me I am going to put the kids to bed."

As Ginny put the kinds to bed the Weasley brothers held an emergency meeting in Bill and Charlie's room.

"I am going to kill the bloke who is engaged to Ginny she is to young."

"Ron you do realize that you are married already and have a pregnant wife and a son and Ginny is a year younger than you," laughed Bill. "Anyway she looked fairly happy and I think she loves her fiance very much."

"We are still going to punch his lights out," chimed the twins.

"I wonder who wanted to marry Ron?" George mused.

"I wonder who wanted to marry you!" Ron retorted,

"Well judging how Arthur's skin was dark my bets on Angelina Johnson," Bill guessed.

"But she is my girlfriend," Fred shouted.

"She must have realized that I am better looking than you," said George.

They were all silent for a moment until Ron broke it by asking "I wonder who Harry marries.


	4. Waiting

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Waiting**

Ginny settled back into life living at Grimold Place and the headquarters of the Order of the Pheniox. Her only complaint was that people expected her to tell them if they were making the right choice or not because she knew the outcome.

The younger kids quickly charmed their ways into everyones hearts but it was a little strange for their parents or future parents.

There was no news of how they were to get back or if anyone knew what happened to them until a week after they arrived.

A package appeared on the doorstep of number 12 and contained a time turner with instructions not to use it until Hermonie got there.

And so Ginny waited for someone from her time to come and rescue her at last.

For weeks nothing happened and then one day the occupants of number 12 heard a very loud POP!


	5. advice at the end

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Advice

Hermonie walked comfortably into the kitchen and explained how Ginny would get back. The smaller Hermonie just gaped in awe at herself and added facts in that she had missed, there were not many.

Ginny knew that she couldn't alter the time line but it couldn't hurt to give people hints to help them.

She started with Mad Eye and then went down the line.

"Mad Eye never trust a thief they are cowards."

"Hermonie he becomes less of a prat but it takes awhile."

"Ron never ever date Lavender Brown."

"Fred don't trust stone walls."

"Bill don't marry a vela."

"Remus never deny love."

"Sirius watch don't duel your cousin."

"Mom you kill the witch your dubbed "bitch" in the end."

"George in your search for the kings of pranks I would try the names James, Peter, Romulus, and Snuffles for the Maurders."

"Harry Dumbledore is a great man trust him. Remember the Deathly Hallows. You will be happy in the end. Choose to return oh and when yo find the girl you fancy just kiss her the longer you have the better."

"And Ginny can I talk to you."

The two girls walked up stairs together and sat down in the room where Ginny and Hermonie stayed.

"Look just because he leaves doesn't mean he won't return. He isn't dead he is just faking it. And the engagement ring was Lily Evans'."

And with that she went down stairs gathered the kids and as the turner spun the disappeared.

Seconds later the residents of number 12 heard a shrike of "YES YES YES HE IS MINE."

"I guess she figured out who she is going to marry muttered Harry as Ginny continued to scream.

The time travelers appeared with a pop in the Potter Manor and Ginny ran right into Harry's arms.

Their lips met and for a moment it seemed as if they were the only people in the world.

"I was so worried about you," Harry groaned as he pulled away, panting for breath.

"Ginny tell us what happened," bubbled Mrs. Weasley and Harry let them into the living room so Ginny could tell the story of the past few days,

Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into him as she began the story.


End file.
